Just One More Moment
by Darkyrie
Summary: Ash has been getting frequent headaches after the battle with Lysandre. One day he collapses and there seems nothing that his boyfriend Alain can do. One minute he's there, the next gone. Alain will have risk the one thing he holds close to get Ash back. Established Ash x Alain, One-shot, Birthday Fic for friend


**AN: This is a gift for Copperfur/Tomoe Mami since today's her birthday! She ships Ash x Alain like I do so this is for her! Hope you like it! Happy Birthday! Established Ash x Alain. A theme song for this fic would be "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song. I only use the characters and ideas to fulfil my creativity and birthday story.**

 ***For any that care: Takes place about 3 months after XYZ which Ash and Alain started dating during the fight with Lysandre and Ash stayed in Kalos with Alain to help the Zygarde destroy the negative energy thus he still has Greninja . Also when I mean mention events I combined the subbed and dubbed versions so Ash was screaming during the attempted to take him over. In addition Serena did go to Hoenn.**

Ash Ketchum rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes wishing for this migraine to go away. Ever since they stopped Team Flare he had them. At first they were only irritating, but now they were getting where it was unable to function. Pikachu almost begged his trainer to see a doctor about them, but of course the raven haired boy was too stubborn. He didn't want to make anyone worry especially not both his Pokemon partner and his human partner, Alain. At least they were striking during his rest period and not while working with Zygarde. Greninja still worked with them, but the three insisted the boy to take a break.

Ash smiled at remembering when the other raven haired confessed to him. It was after he and Greninja had freed themselves from Lysandre's clutches. He was about to collapse until he felt warm hands grab his shoulders. He looked to see Alain with the most worried and compassionate expression he'd at least ever seen. He never saw the one his friends told him about when he passed out during their second battle. Clemont told him he could tell then that Alain had developing feeling for him. The way he was so helpful and willing to carry him inside. Ash blushed wishing he had been awake.

He then wondered what his boyfriend was up to. Lately he had been working a lot with Professor Sycamore on his research on Mega Evolution, but that didn't mean he needed to act like Ash didn't mind. He did care. A lot. He barely saw the other raven haired boy and he was beginning to question was it worth staying. Lately he had been feeling lonely with his Pokemon as his only company. He loved them without a doubt, but they were Alain.

Ash sighed and then rubbed his temples wishing the headache to pass. He then got up to get a drink of water and felt an overwhelming pain come over him. It practically controlled him and the last he knew he was heading for the floor.

Crash!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he heard the sound of Ash falling. He looked for his best friend and saw him on the floor and table next to him broken. He didn't have to put any pieces together. He quickly jumped off the couch and to his trainer. "Pikapi!"

Ash didn't answer so Pikachu ran to the phone. Having seen his trainer use it multiple times to talk to Alain he knew pretty well how to use it. He quickly called the first number on the list. The device rang a few moments before the face of Ash's inner struggle appeared on the screen.

"Ash I didn't expect you until," Alain said as he picked up before noticing it wasn't Ash at the monitor. He had been thrilled to see Ash calling him. Seeing his face brighten his day, but the face he looked at now wasn't the one he expected. "Pikachu?"

"Pikapi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried frantically.

"What?" Alain said then turning on the face cam to be able to see. Pikachu then moved the phone to where Alain could see Ash on the floor. "Oh no! Ash!"

Without saying another word Alain rushed out of the lab back to the place he stayed at with Ash with a yelling professor in the distance.

* * *

As Alain ran down the streets of Lumiose City he worried. What was wrong with Ash? Was he okay? Of course not, he was apparently passed out on the floor. He told himself he never wanted to see him like that again after the second battle he had with him when he passed out. He never wanted to hear him scream in pure agony when Lysandre attempted to control him. That was why after Ash freed himself he had to tell him or he'd risk the chance of never being able to.

Coming up upon the apartment he rushed inside to see Pikachu at Ash's side. He fell to his knees next to him and turned him over. Ash's face was grimacing in pain. With no time to waste he picked him up and carried him to the nearest hospital.

Alain sat on a bench his head in his hands. It had been over an hour and no one knew anything on Ash's condition. Pikachu sat sadly beside him just as worried. He looked up to see no one coming. It killed him to know Ash was just lying there in pain.

Had something been before and he hadn't said something? Or did he? Alain know thought back to many conversations they had together and if Ash said anything about coming down with something. He couldn't think of anything! Alain feared that he hadn't been paying attention if his love had said something.

"Alain!" he heard and saw Ash's friends Clemont and Bonnie come in.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know." Alain answered.

"You don't know! You're his boyfriend! You should!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie." Clemont got to her about yelling at Alain and in a hospital.

"I'm not sorry." Bonnie answered.

"Is someone here for Ash Ketchum?" a doctor came out and asked.

"I am!" Alain spoke up quickly rising to his feet. "Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry to say we don't know what caused the migraine. Right now we're treating him for dehydration and see if his condition changes. He's also got some bruises where he collided with the table and fell, but those shouldn't cause any problems. He was lucky he didn't break anything." The doctor explained.

"Can I see him?" Alain asked. He needed to see for his own eyes that he was okay.

"We." Bonnie scoffed.

"Certainly. He's right in there," the doctor said as he opened the door to let them in.

Alain wasted no time rushing inside the room and going to Ash's side. Careful he took the young trainer's hand in his own. He felt a little cold, but no matter what the hand was still the one he held whenever he got a chance. He never wanted to let go.

"Alain…" a weak voice said. Ash's glassy eyes looked to his boyfriend. A part of him was happy to see him, just not this way.

"Ash. How are feeling?" Alain asked relieved to see he was awake. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and looked at Ash with the same worry.

"My head hurts…" Ash said softly, "but feels a little better seeing you."

Alain smiled seeing at his comment while Pikachu rolled his eyes a little. That was his Ash. He was the romantic while Alain could be just be seen bad at showing his emotions. He knew had to get better at and he'd start being there.

"Why weren't you there?" Bonnie asked.

"Excuse me?" Alain asked the little girl. He could always tell that Bonnie didn't really accept him being with Ash. He could tell that she liked Serena more.

"He wasn't there for him. Why? Doesn't sound very dedicated to be there when he's sick." Bonnie stated.

"What has gotten into you?" Clemont asked.

"Nothing. I'm just asking." Bonnie said.

"I was working." Alain stated.

"When he's sick!" Bonnie shouted appalled.

"I didn't know!" Alain yelled back. He didn't care that she wasn't in double digits yet or Ash's friend, he was attempted to tell this little girl off.

"Stop it!" a voice yelled.

The four in the room looked back to the boy laying the in hospital bed. It had been Ash who yelled at them. They were making his head hurt again and just wanted them to shut up. As Ash glared at them he felt his head come over with the same pain. Unable to keep his eyes open he put his head back on his pillow.

"Are you okay?" everyone asked.

"Fine…" Ash said as he attempted to catch his breath, "Is it getting hard to breathe in here?"

Before anyone could answer the wall next to them leading outside exploded. Everyone was sent to the ground as smoke filled the room. A Malamar then entered the room and looked around with a man landing behind him having being brought in by the Pokemon's Psychic.

"Aha. There you are." Xerosic said upon seeing Ash. "You're coming with me."

Malamar then used Psychic to lift the boy off the floor and toward him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled and went at the psychic and dark type with Quick Attack. Malamar eye's glowed again and sent Pikachu back into Alain knocking them both over. They both recovered in enough time to watch the ship doors close with Ash inside escape.

Alain screamed as he slammed his fist against the wall he was currently against. He lost him again to Team Flare. Why couldn't everything be so simple?

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's harsh tone entered his ears pulling him from his thoughts.

Alain looked down to Ash's partner to see Pikachu was angry. Here the boy who said he'd protect his trainer was doing nothing helping to save him. Pikachu wouldn't lose Ash. So many times before his trainer could have been taken and he wasn't going to let today be that day.

"You're right. Let's go get our Ash back."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

* * *

At that moment Alain released his Charizard and chased after them. They were heading toward a facility near the old base. The ship landed in a secret hanger that closed once in entered leaving Alain stuck. He guessed he would just have to go right in the front door.

Alain returned Charizard to his ball and ran inside with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. As he ran through the halls he didn't care how much noise he made. He needed to get to Ash. As he turned a corner and was about to enter the lab a Sludge Bomb struck the wall and Alain looked to see a purple haired woman with a Drapion. Pikachu had jumped off to avoid the attack and now was at his feet sparking.

"Oh look. The two who love the trainer." Celosia teased. "Oh Alain, blinded by your emotions."

"Celosia. I thought you were arrested?" Alain questioned.

"I got out obviously." She answered.

"Where's Ash?!" Alain yelled at her. "What do you want with him?!"

"You really are clueless!" she laughed as she stepped back and the lights turned on revealing Ash held captive in a familiar sight of the energy orb cuffs he once wore not long ago. Alain and Pikachu attempted to take a few steps forward, but Drapion also took one forcing them to stay put.

"The mega evolution your little boyfriend absorbed wasn't enough to turn him, but act as a carrier." Celosia began to explain. "The energy inside him amplifies when it reacts to the negative energy expressed. To think the main source he's trying to help rid the world is actually taking him down."

"The headaches…"

"Exactly. With his left over energy we'll be able to bring back Lysandre and control the world once again!"

"I won't let you!" Alain exclaimed.

"You won't have a choice."

"What?"

"If you rescue him that energy will remain and eventually he'll die. If you don't perhaps he might have a chance to live. Probably not though." Celosia smirked. "What are you willing to risk for him?"

"Everything." Alain said. He'd risk his own life for Ash.

"You'd risk your love?" Celosia asked with a smile.

Alain remained quiet. That question had somewhat of a double meaning he didn't want to answer. He wouldn't risk his love the person, Ash, for anything. His love as a feeling, he didn't know. If he just stood by and watch then would Ash think he wasn't saving him because he didn't love him?

"That's right! He doesn't love you!" Celosia yelled that echoed through the room.

Alain's eyes widened upon realizing that Ash was awake and heard their conversation. Alain never did answer her. Alain wanted to say 'yes, I would risk our love because it would save his life and that's what matters.' However, the hurt in Ash's eyes already said it all. Maybe everyone was right…Alain didn't love him. He never felt as alone as he did right now. No one ever wanted him as they all left and never kept in touch. The headache returned feeling like his head was going to explode as tears ran down his face from the physical and emotional pain.

"Oooh! Yes! That energy thrives!" Xerosic laughed as he then hit a button.

Alain thought his ears were going to bleed upon hearing Ash scream again. He wasn't going to beg for him to stop. He was going to make them.

"Charizard let's go! Use Flamethrower!"

Before the fire type could launch an attack he was slammed by Drapion into the wall next to them. The wall crumbled around the lizard and Charizard found himself trapped by the Pokemon and by the large pieces that had landed on his wings pinning him to the floor. Charizard couldn't do anything as his head faced toward the exited away from the commotion. He struggled to move the rock but there were too many. Celosia only could smirk as she watched Alain about to break from the pressure that he couldn't save the trainer.

"Piiikaachuuu!" Pikachu cried launching a Thunder Bolt which was blocked by Xerosic's Malamar which used Protect. Malamar then lifted Pikachu again and tossed him against the wall behind them. The electric type moaned as he slid down to the floor.

"Let him go!" Alain cried making a run for them himself.

"Useless."

Drapion and Malamar were prepared to attack the trainer rushing them. They each launched an attack at him and Alain's eyes widen in fear. If he was taken out then there would no saving Ash. It was too late to move. Too late to save the boy he loved.

"Roah!" A Dragon Pulse came out from behind and struck the attacked while another struck machines silencing Ash's screams. The orbs surrounding his wrists and ankles broke and fell off leaving the boy to fall. Alain still on his path toward him quickly ran up and caught him before he hit the ground. Two Zygarde's 10% forms jumped out and in front of them and growled at Xerosic and Celosia.

"Drapion Cross Poison!" Celosia commanded.

Two more Dragon Pulses were released colliding with Drapion and Malamar. Drapion was knocked back into his trainer effectively knocking them both unconscious while Malamar landed in the remains of his trainer's machine. The two dragon and ground types turned to the boys and came toward them.

" _We are here to help."_ The Pokémon Alain had come to know as Squishy said as he came up to the boys. He then leaned his head and his body glowed green. A green light also enveloped Ash before dying out seconds later. _"We'll be fine now. I have removed any negative energy left inside him."_

He owed the boy this much. As Zygarde he asked a lot of him. He gave up his dream for now to help protect Kalos alongside them and his Greninja.

"No! What have you done?!" Xerosic cried as he approached the two planning to rip the boy from Alain's arms. There had to be something left. Suddenly a Water Shuriken came out and Greninja stood there with Pikachu in his other arm with a proud stance and expression that he protected his trainer. Despite his speed he didn't have the move Extreme Speed to take him places faster, but at least he got there when he did.

Greninja looked at his trainer and to the still trapped Charizard. He sighed. As much as every fiber told him to run to his trainer he couldn't leave a fellow Pokemon like that.

" _Go. I will help him."_ Z2 said. He wasn't as attached to the boy as Squishy or anyone else. He would help Charizard. Greninja needed to be with his trainer.

"Gre." Greninja thanked him in bow and ran toward Ash to only hear Alain's pleas. That wasn't what the water and dark type wanted to hear.

"Ash wake up. Come on." Alain pleaded as he gently shook the boy.

"Ninja?" Greninja asked reaching out to touch his trainer and offer his own attempt to wake him.

Nothing.

"Is he alright?" Alain asked Squishy.

" _He seems to be, but he will need time to recover. Physically and mentally."_ Squishy answered.

Alain's heart broke. That wasn't a real answer to him. He wanted a 'yes' or a 'no' from the legendary. Not some maybe, but at least the answer seemed promising. This was Ash they were talking. Those legendary Pokemon should know more than that about the sole person they depended on. However, Alain knew for once he was just going to have to wait. This time he couldn't come to Ash's rescue.

* * *

The officials arrived not long after that. Luckily Alain called the professor explaining what happened and would send help. A helicopter was also there to transport them back to the Lumiose Hospital. Pikachu and Charizard were taken to the Pokemon Center and would joining them shortly after being checked over.

As they arrived they whisked Ash away from Alain once again. Why did he have to lose him? He agonizingly waited until he was able to go to him. When he entered the room at least he looked peaceful. Alain took his seat next to him to watch and wait.

"Ash? Please wake up." Alain said as he leaned over to once again hold onto his hand. At least this time he didn't have to worry about Team Flare kidnapping them. They were all locked away, for good. Even if they tried he doubt they would get passed Greninja who wouldn't leave until he knew Ash was safe and better. "Don't believe anything they say. I wouldn't risk our relationship for anything except to save your life because I couldn't go on with you. I'd be risking myself for you. I never said what she said. Please Ash, I'm pleading here. I'd never hurt. I'd always come for you. Just ask. Wake up and give me that chance...I love you."

Alain said. He finally said it. He loved the raven haired boy in front of him. Ash had said it a few times and of course Alain only said 'you too'. He never thought how much that meant to a person. He didn't see it until he could really lose them. He could have lost him too many times to so many different people and reasons.

"I can be happy he's with you." A small voice said. Alain turned around to see a small blonde girl at the door. Bonnie. "He's happy with you and that should be what matters. I know you'll take care of him. Ash didn't need any help finding someone no matter how dense he makes himself. Just promise me you won't hurt him and take really good care of him!"

"Don't worry. I will." Alain answered rubbing his hand.

"A good thing is that I get to see him more often." Bonnie said with a smile. "Well Clemont doesn't know I left so I better get back. Bye Alain! Get well Ash!"

"Did you hear that?" Alain said to Ash. "Everything's alright. You can wake up now. Don't make me say it again. I love you."

"But I wanted to hear you say it again."

"Ash!" Alain said in shock to see brown eyes staring up at him.

"Not so loud." Ash said as he slowly sat up and placed his hand on his head.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Do I need to get the doctor?" Alain asked hurriedly. He was about to run out of the room for a doctor when Ash grabbed his arm.

"Calm down. I'm okay."

"Oh Ash. I'm so sorry. This all my fault." Alain said defeated as slumped into the chair.

"How do you figure that?" Ash asked.

"So many reasons. When Lysandre tried this the first time I should have stopped it. I should have been there more often to help to know something was wrong. I should have reacted faster to Xerosic's attack." Alain explained.

"None of that is necessarily your fault. What is important is that you're here and you know. Plus the fact you said you loved me."

"You heard me?"

"I heard you both times."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was, but Bonnie came in and kind of ruined the moment." Ash snickered.

"Doesn't matter. I meant every word. Ash, I love you more than anything and I don't want you to ever feel like I don't. No one is as important to me as you."

Ash always wanted this, but he didn't plan on hearing after his life had been in danger. Just coming back home one day with a kiss for the reason of just because would have been enough. Alain was stubborn and sometimes blinded by his own emotions. Ash knew when he said something he meant it and that seemed enough.

"That's all I ever wanted to know." Ash said as he kissed him finally believing that they were actually going to be okay.

 **AN: There it is! That was for you Tomoe Mami! I hope you have a great birthday even though it isn't until another 3 days! And I hope the other readers enjoyed the story and actually my first one-shot. See ya friends!**


End file.
